


Salted Caramel

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Felix AU [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: Felix Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were always considered an odd pair.She was sweet.He was not.So no one really understood how the two ended up together.A reflection.





	Salted Caramel

* * *

 

It just made no sense.

 

Felix was salt incarnate, pulled from the deepest and most isolated depths of the ocean. He was dark and bitter, the type of person who could reduce people to tears with a few words. And many would argue he was proud of that.

 

They would be right, but he would hardly admit it.

 

He hated sweet things. He drank his coffee as black as his soul. His tea was always as bitter as his heart. He was harsh and biting as the north wind, which was fitting as winter was his preferred season—cold and lifeless as he was.

 

The most color he had was in his blond hair—some say it was all the warmth and color his body could produce. His skin was pale, and no amount of sunlight seemed to make a difference. Even his eyes were a stormy gray, with maybe only hints of green.

 

Salty. Sharp. Bitter.

 

He was all the things people could only seem to handle in small doses.

 

And he didn’t care.

 

Then there was Marinette.

 

If Felix was a composite of grays, Marinette was a rainbow—full of life with all its ups and downs. Her favored color of pink was hardly bold in and of itself, but the way she wore it gave it a vibrancy and said everything there was to know about her personality. Her eyes were as blue as the brightest bluebells and gentle as the sky on a spring day. Her smile could light up a room.

 

Where Felix was salt, everyone agreed that Marinette was sugar personified. She was the sweetest person—soft and pleasant. It was in her kindness, her words, her daily acts. It was in the way she interacted with people. And in the way she always tried to help others.

 

She cared about people.

 

Felix...didn't.

 

So how was it that those two who were so different could have any sort of relationship?

 

No one really understood, try as they might. Even Adrien, easily the nicest and most understanding among them couldn’t really put it together.

 

People would try to ask Marinette to no avail. Her descriptions of Felix made no sense. It was like she was seeing a completely different person than the rest of them—and truthfully, she probably was. Because Marinette was the only person Felix would seem to let down his walls for.

 

Which was made all the more evident if anyone even attempted to ask Felix. He would just stare at them without a word until the tension grew too much and the foolish person quickly excused him or herself. Then he would watch them scuttle away with an unimpressed glare and roll his eyes at the fools around him before going back to whatever he had been doing.

 

Honestly, he mentally scoffed, they just didn’t get it.

 

Felix hated sugar. Sugar was empty. Empty calories in the physical sense and empty sustenance in every other way that mattered. A sensation without true flavor, only meant to add to other things. It was pointless BUT to be added to other things. Useless on its own but for what it could be used to create. Sugar couldn’t stand on its own. It would only be toxic if it was.

 

Marinette was hardly sugar. She was so much more than that.

 

If he had to pick an adequate comparison, he would say she was caramel. Made from sugar, certainly, but spun with cream and other ingredients that life threw at her to make her into the unique and special individual she was. Able to be enjoyed on her own or with others. Able to be recognized for her own merits. And able to stand on her own as a singular entity. Without him or anyone else if she had to. She was strong. She was sensational.

 

She could never be something as plain and empty as _sugar_.

 

Sweet as caramel. But filling and satisfying. Every moment with her was an experience that left him feeling it had been well spent. She drew others to her with her cheer and positivity. She could add to what people gave to create something unique. But even by herself, she was a treasure.

 

Marinette was special like that.

 

And wasn’t it fitting? That caramel could combine with so many things? Natural things like fruits. Healthy things like nuts. Sweet things like ice cream. Savory things like chocolate. Even salty things like him.

 

So yes, there were few sweet things Felix could stand.

 

Salted caramel just happened to be a favorite.


End file.
